


It's Less Gay If You Top

by FandomsBrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, lance's fam, oh boi, wowza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsBrew/pseuds/FandomsBrew





	1. Texting

**Lance** : (sent an image)

 **Lance** : Dude, this is hot

 **Keith** : Pfft, I can do that. 

 **Lance** : No way

 **Keith** : (sent an image)

 **Lance** : o///o

 **Keith** : You like that, sharp shooter?

 **Keith** : Send more stuff for me to recreate if you want

 **Lance** : How about this one, mullet?~

 **Lance** : (sent an image)

 **Keith** : Fuck..

 **Keith** : I'll try

 **Lance** : Oh shit.

 **Keith** : (sent an image)

 **Keith** : I tried

 **Lance** : Oh shit..

 **Lance** : Wow..

 **Keith** : You okay?...

 **Lance** : Yep..

 **Keith** : Mk..

 **Keith** : Anything else?

 **Lance** : (sent an image)

 **Lance** : ..?

 **Keith** : (sent an image)

 **Lance** : Holy fuck..

 **Keith** : Calm thyself

 **Lance** : That's..

 **Lance** : Really hot

 **Keith** : Gay

 **Lance** : You're sending them

 **Keith** : You're sending the originals

 **Lance** : You asked..

 **Lance** : You're gay

 **Keith** : You're gay

 **Keith** : I'm doing this as a joke

 **Lance** : (x) doubt

 **Keith** : Omg

 **Keith** : They're fun to do

 **Keith** : Plus you have the gayest pictures

 **Keith** : That's why I asked

 **Keith** : Gay

 **Lance** : Gay

 **Keith** : Is there anything else you want for your entertainment?~

 **Lance** : You, in my bed :p

 **Keith** : Oh my god

 **Keith** : Gay

 **Lance** : Jesus, it was a joke

 **Lance** : did you not see the emoji

 **Lance** : I'm not gay dude

 **Keith** : Sure

 **Keith** : If you're not gay

 **Keith** : Then why were you like bouta nut when I was sending pictures

 **Keith** : xD

 **Lance** : Omfg

 **Lance** : I was not!

 **Lance** : xD

 **Keith** : You were

 **Lance** : So not

 **Keith** : Ye

 **Lance** : No

 **Keith** : Yes

 **Lance** : God, you're so gay

 **Keith** : You're gay

 **Keith** : I'm not

 **Lance** : You sent the pictures

 **Keith** : You sent the originals 

 **Lance** : It's not like you sent me a dick pic

 **Lance** : We were joking

 **Keith** : I can if you want me to~

 **Lance** : You wouldn't

 **Keith** : Fuck you, I can

 **Lance** : Do it then

 **Keith** : Fine, Bitch

 **Keith** : ( sent an image)

 **Lance** : Dude..

 **Keith** : You said do it

 **Lance** : That's gay..

 **Lance** : I was joking

 **Keith** : You're gay!!

 **Lance** : I'm not the one that sent my dick pic to another guy

 **Keith** : Stfu

 **Keith** : You doubted me, so I did it

 **Lance** : But you wanted to

 **Lance** : Or else you wouldn't have

 **Lance** : You wanted me to see your dick

 **Lance** : That's gay

 **Keith** : No I didn't  
**Keith** : We're always competing so..

 **Keith** : It was to show I wasn't scared to

 **Lance** : But you showed me your fucking dick

 **Keith** : So fucking what

 **Keith** : You have one too

 **Lance** : Yes, but I didn't send it to you

 **Keith** : So what!

 **Lance** : So

 **Lance** : I'm not gay

 **Lance** : You are

 **Keith** : I'm not gay!!

 **Lance** : Whatever, rainbow boy

 **Keith** : Fuck off

 **Keith** : I'm about to go to your dorm room and beat your ass

 **Lance** : Sorry, I'm not gay

 **Lance** : I don't do anal

 **Keith** : You know what I meant

 **Lance** : Do I?

 **Lance** : I don't speak homosexual

 **Keith** : You're gay

 **Lance** : I'm not fucking gay, Keith

 **Keith** : Yes you are

 **Lance** : Goddammit, Keith

 **Lance** : No, I'm fucking not

 **Keith** : Yes, you fucking are

 **Lance** : Cut it out

 **Keith** : Nah

 **Lance** : Fuck off, Keith

 **Keith** : No

 **Keith** : I'm not gay like you

 **Lance** : CUT IT OUT


	2. Tantrum

**Lance** : CUT IT OUT

Lance threw his phone across the room, aiming at nothing in particular. He screamed in frustration, and Keith could hear him from his own dorm room. He laughed to himself for getting a reaction out of Lance.

 **Keith** : No

 **Keith** : You act really gay

Lance's phone was on the other side of the room, he didn't read the messages.

 **Keith** : Now you're ignoring me

 **Keith** : That's gay

Keith heard a loud thud against the wall, followed by yelling. He laughed a little quieter, as he started to worry. All he could hear was Lance shouting curses.

 **Keith** : Be quite Lance, people are going to get mad at you

Keith heard another loud thud. He was starting to get really worried about Lance, so he decided to check on him. Keith knocked on Lance's door, which Lance couldn't hear through his anger. Keith knocked on the door again, louder.

"What?!", Lance snapped.

"Ya know, If I was someone else, I'd probably punch you in the face.", Keith warned him. "Or if I was the dean... Haha.."

"What the fuck do  _you_ want", Lance really didn't want to speak to anyone. Especially not with Keith, of all people.

"I wanted to check up on you", it's true, Keith was genuinely concerned.

"And  _why_ would  _you_ do that?", Lance was still mad, but he appreciated that Keith cared enough to check on him.

"I dunno, you got really triggered in text and you were throwing stuff..", and it honestly scared Keith.

"Why the fuck do you care?", Lance asked.

"Don't want ya breaking stuff", Keith began.

"It's not your stuff.", Lance cut him off.

"Yeah, but you don't need to break the walls either..", Keith reminded him.

"Well if I fucking do, then I'll pay to fix it.", Lance just wanted to be left alone.

"Like you have the money for that.", Keith teased, although he was still concerned for Lance.

"Goddammit Keith..Then I'll figure something out", Lance had calmed down a little. 

"Can I come in?..", Keith hesitated to ask.

"Why", Lance asked in return.

"Because I want to", Keith stated.

"Well I don't want you to.", Lance said quickly, which wasn't entirely true. Now that he has calmed down some, he'd like some company.

"Please?..", Keith needed to know how bad he'd fucked up.

"Fuck you, Keith..", Lance sighed.

Keith turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked. He opened the door to get a glare from Lance. Keith walked in and looked at the mess that Lance made. "Damn you were really mad..", he was a little shocked, "Jeez I'm sorry.."

Lance started to heat up with anger, " What the fuck do you want, Keith", it wasn't really a question.

"Calm down..Jeez", Keith started to feel bad.

" _Why_ are you here,  _what_ do you want", Lance was trying to get this over with.

"I've never seen you this mad..", Keith was getting more worried.

"Well maybe you don't fucking know me, Keith", Lance felt so clichésaying that.

Keith tried not to laugh, as he held out his arms for a hug. That earned him a half glare from Lance, who looked as if he was just trying to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"I just wanna give you a hug..", Keith hoped this would work, "to calm down?"

Lance groaned and opened his arms. Keith went over to him and hugged him, and Lance rolled his eyes, trying to hide that they were starting to water. 

Keith pulled away from the hug, "You okay, man?

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Lance tried to sound angrier than he really was, "I'm going to bed."

"Why'd you get so mad?", the Lance Keith knows wouldn't get  _this_ upset over a joke.

"Because.", Lance got up and sat on his bed, "Anyway, goodnight."

"Lance.", Keith almost demanded. Lance just looked at him. "Why were you mad..I was just messing with ya.."

"I have my fucking reasons, Keith", He sounded more pained than he did angry, "And I don't wanna talk about them." He laid on he be and faced the wall, "I just want to sleep.."

Keith sat on the edge on Lance's bed and started rubbing his back. Lance liked the comforting feeling.

Suddenly, Pidge walked in, "Is everything okay? What was all of that noise?"

Lance didn't say anything, so Keith answered. "Yeah, everything's fine.. I mad him really mad this time."

"Damn.. he did a lot of damage", Pidge said, looking at the mess. "I'll go back now.." Keith waved halfheartedly, as Pidge walked out, closing the door on the way. 

Keith sat there, rubbing Lance's back, and Lance said as if some of his anger had settled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", Keith tried to think of anything to make this better.


	3. Can I Help..?

Keith sat there, rubbing Lance's back, and Lance said as if some of his anger had settled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", Keith tried to think of anything to make this better, "I could.. give you a massage?.. or something."

Lance rolled on to his stomach, "Why would you do that?"

"To relieve stress.. and I made you mad..", which he did feel bad for. Lance didn't say anything, so that sat in silence for a moment. "Is that a yes, then?..", Keith asked.

Lance was hesitant, but he mumbled out the word, "Fine"

Keith smiled a little, "Lance, this is gonna look gay, but its easier this way.." He crawled onto the bed and on top of Lance, which caused him to tense up. He started to rub Lance's shoulders, "Calm down, I'm not doing anything weird."

"Well, it is kinda weird for someone to sit on my ass..", Lance sounded like he was starting to go back to his usual self.

"Oh my god, shut up", Keith rolled his eyes and decided to joke with Lance, "You're so tense, honey", he said, pressing on Lance's upper back. 

Lance groaned out from the sudden pleasure, not quite moaning. "Shut up..", he said, unable to think of a comeback. Hearing Lance like that made Keith blush, he pressed down a little harder in the same spot. Lance closed his eyes and he groaned again, louder.

Keith wanted to say something witty, but then it would be obvious that he was gay, and he could  _not_ let Lance know that. Especially not right now. He moved his hands to Lance's mid back, which earned him something not far from a moan. 

Keith bit his lip and mouthed to himself, "Fuck..", as he lifted Lance's shirt, and pressed on his back with his thumbs. Okay, now Lance was  _definitely_ moaning. A blush grew on Keith's face, and he moved his hands to Lance's sides, pushing down with more force.

"Fuck..", Lance accidentally moaned, but he didn't care, this felt amazing. Lance's moans, combined the position he was in, caused Keith to bubble up inside. He could feel his blood pooling in him as he started to form an erection. Hoping to god Lance couldn't feel it, he kept on with the massage.

Lance was moaning louder, "You're good at this.."

"M-mhmm..", Keith barely stuttered out, having no clue how he was going to get out of this situation, if Lance was going to keep this up. He pressed down gently on Lance's spine.

"Damn..", Lance shuddered. Keith was really,  _really_ good at this. What else was he good at?..

Lance continued moaning and shuddering beneath Keith, which only aroused him more. "Fuck..", he accidentally said out loud. He blushed hard, and hoped Lance did't hear him.

Lance turned his head to look back at Keith, who was incredibly red. "Uh.. everything's fine", Keith said, blushing harder. He steadily rubbed Lance's shoulders, and although Lance wanted to question Keith about his little slip, he let it go with a soft moan. Keith quietly sighed with relief that Lance didn't ask.

"Wait", Lance said, Keith tensed up. Lance took of his shirt and tossed it to the side, "So you don't have to keep lifting it. Keith nodded. Seeing Lance like this made him blush deeply as he looked over his body. Keith started to rub down Lance's back slowly, making a low and heavy moan erupt from Lance. "That feels really good.."

Keith was a mess behind Lance. His face was red, his erection was growing, and its a huge surprise that he didn't get a nosebleed. 

"So.. why are you blushing?", Lance asked between moaning.

"W-what?", Keith had a wave of emotions flush over him. He was embarrassed, and also scared. He was terrified. This could ruin him, and ruin a friendship. "I'm not", he tried to brush it off, but he blushed more.

"I can see you", Lance informed him and turned his head more. Keith looked away to try and hide his embarrassment. Lance suddenly rolled over onto his back, keeping Keith on top of him. This position was not making Keith look any straighter.

"W-what are you..?", Keith started, his eyes widened and his face grew hotter. Lance glanced down at the bulge growing in Keith pants, and looked back up at Keith, raising an eyebrow. 

He didn't mention it, but Keith knew he saw it. "Why are you blushing?", he repeated.

"N-no reason", Keith stuttered out, moving his hands in front of him, trying to hide just how turned on he was. Lance grabbed Keith's wrists and gently moved them away. He glanced down again and then back at Keith. 

Keith was a blushing mess, he tensed up and looked away, wishing this he could disappear.

Lance didn't look mad, or weirded out at all. He muttered out one simple word, "Gay?"

"I-I'm not!", Keith tried to defend himself, but could he really?

"Then you are you turned on?", Lance raised his eyebrows.

"S-shut up!", Keith pulled his shirt down, trying to hide it.

"Keith, you can't hide it, I've seen it.. and I've felt it the whole time.", Lance pointed out.

"Fuck..", Keith looked down. Lance suddenly pushed his hips forward, lightly grinding against a very turned on Keith, trying to bring him closer. Keith let out an involuntary moan as he closed his eyes. He wanted more than that. Lance grabbed Keith's shirt and pulled him closer. They were face to face. Keith's eyes widened as he just stared at Lance. He was confused, nervous, maybe even a little scared.

Lance whispered, "You're gay."

Keith hid his face, "Shut up!", and he tried to get off of Lance. He couldn't. Lance had him pulled down, and he was surprisingly strong. "L-lance..?"

Keith moved his hips, trying to grind on Lance without him noticing, so maybe he'd get a reaction out of him. He couldn't tell what Lance was thinking. Lance grabbed Keith's face with one hand, smushing his cheeks a little and looked directly into his eyes. Keith only blushed harder and tried to look away. 

And with that, Keith got a reaction. Lance slightly smirked at Keith, pulling his face to his own, and kissing him softly. He let go of Keith's face, and Keith's eyes widened at what just happened. "Gay", Lance whispered, with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Keith covered his mouth, and bit his lip, "Fuck you.."

Lance sat up on his elbows, moving his hips against Keith in the process, earning a quiet moan. "Well, I guess if you want to.", Lance smirked devilishly. He turned over, moving Keith to lay on his back beneath him, and he stood over him on his hands and knees. He began grinding against him, holding Keith's hands above his head. 

"Lance..~", Keith moaned quietly, trying to hide his face. Lance unbutton Keith's pants and pulled them off quickly.

Lance stroked Keith through his underwear, "Already so hard..?", he teased.

"Fuck off, Lance..", he tried to sound mad, but he was enjoying this.

"Do you want me to fuck off, or fuck you? Make up your mind,  _Honey_.", he said, teasing Keith for his smart remark from earlier.

"L-lance~~", he called out, "F-fuck me..~" Lance didn't hesitate. He pulled off Keith's underwear, and unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them down slightly. Lance quickly lifted up Keith's legs, and prepared to enter. "Lance!-", he gasped from the sudden movement.

Lance gently pushed into Keith, thrusting in slowly. Keith's eyes closed as he moaned loudly from the sensation. "So, have you done this before?", Lance teased, moaning quietly, and not really paying to the conversation, it's not like it would continue.

"N-no", Keith managed to stutter out between his muffled moans. Lance began thrusting in harder and faster. "L-lance~~", he called out. Keith felt stimulated from 2 places, as Lance began to stroke him every time he would thrust. 

Keith's moans got louder, Lance smirked, "Shh~" He received a glare from Keith.

"S-shut up, I-i'm trying..", Keith's vision blurred white, "Fuck Lance!~ T-there~~", it seems Lance has found Keith's  _Sweet Spot._

Lance kept going, aiming for the same spot, and Keith felt unimaginable pleasure. He moaned out loudly as climaxed, calling Lance's name as he did. Lance followed behind soon after.

But they didn't stop. Lance thrust in slower, moaning softly. He thrust into Keith harder. Keith bit down on Lance's neck to muffle the moans. They kept this up until they both climaxed again.

Lance pulled out of Keith and sat on the bed.

"Y-you're gay", Keith said breathily.


	4. I Can't Be Gay

"Y-you're gay", Keith said breathily. 

"I wasn't the one getting fucked", Lance teased.

"Shut the fuck up..", he blushed.

"You're really gay.", Lance said. And here, they continued the conversation that started this whole thing.

"You're gay too", Keith said, not meaning to actually admit to being gay.

"Not gay", Lance replied simply. 

"You are", Keith looked at him. "You  _fucked_ me, I'm pretty sure that makes you gay."

"It's less gay if you top", he smirked.

"Fuck you, no its not.", he blushed a bit, "You're gay."

"I'm not  _gay_.", he decided to change the subject. "Um..Keith?", he began, Keith looked at him so he continued, "When you said that you hadn't done that before.. what exactly did you mean?"

Keith's eyes widened and he blushed, "I've.. never done  _that_.."

"Where you.. a virgin?", Lance asked nervously. He was too, but that didn't mean he had to take his friends along with his own.

Keith blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh.. y-yeah.."

Lance blushed, "Oh.. I-I'm sorry..", he looked down.

"Why?..", Keith was confused.

"I just.. took you virginity? I didn't ask if it's what you wanted..", he honestly felt bad. He enjoyed it, but to him, losing your virginity was a big deal. You should do it with someone special. It's no lie that he cared about Keith, not that he could tell him that.

"I wanted you to~", Keith said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Still.. weren't you saving it for someone special?", he asked.

"I was saving it for you.", he blushed and looked at Lance.

"For me? Why would you.."

Keith cut him off, "I like you. Like..  _Like_ like you.."

"You..  _like_ like me..", Lance tried to process this. He looked away and whispered to himself "Fuck.."

"I'm.. uh.. sorry", Keith felt really uneasy.

"Look.. I.. I can't do this, Keith", he looked upset, "I can't be gay.. I'm not gay." Keith's eyes started to water. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know you felt that way.."

"N-no.. I-its fine..", his voice cracked, "I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have even come in here.. I'm sorry", he got up to put his clothes on.

"Wait, Keith..", Lance called, Keith looked at him with tears running down his face. "Its.. It's nothing against you.. I.. I  _can't_ be gay"

"Why..?", Keith was confused. Lance sighed and walked over to Keith, and pulled him into a hug. He hesitantly hugged Lance back. "Why can't you?.." 

Lance tried to start talking, but every time he started, there was a break in his voice. "Lance..", Keith said quietly, "Please tell me..."

Lance sat on the bed and unhurriedly began to explain. "My parents.."

"But.. You're in college now.. Why can't you?", he wanted a genuine answer. Lance was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I shouldn't have come in here.", he put his hand on his face, "Then none of this would've happened.."

"I'm sorry..", Lance managed to say.

"I probably shouldn't even exist, right? Haha..", he was laughing while crying. "I'm just a fuck up.."

"Keith, please.."

"No one likes me, everyone leaves..", he was breaking down. "I'm just.. I'm sorry, Lance."

Lance pulled him into a hug, and searched for the words to say. "Keith.. I", he sighed, "I-I..", he couldn't help but stutter. He moved from the hug and put his hand on Keith's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Keith... I love you."

Keith's eyes widened. It's everything he wanted, but he didn't want it like this. Not under there circumstances. "I..I love you too..", he looked down, "I-I'll leave now.."

"W-wait.. please don't leave.."

"Why?", Keith didn't understand.

"Can we..", after confessing to Keith, he realized that his feeling wouldn't just go away. He couldn't pretend anymore. "Can we try to make this work?", he looked hopeful.

"I really want to..", there was no denying that, "I just don't know how.. with your parents."

"My mom doesn't mind..", he nearly started to cry again, "m-my dad..."

"Yeah.."

"You don't know the half of it..", at this point, Lance just let the tears fall.

"What happened?", he was concerned. Lance sighed and stepped back, dropping his pants entirely to reveal his legs, which had various marks, scars and burns. "Shit.. I'm so sorry, Lance.."

"He put my through trials.. to 'make me more manly', because 'if he was manlier, he would like men' and..", he cried harder, and Keith held him close, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Lance", he tried to comfort him. They sat down on the bed, and Lance calmed down over time.

"I.. I want to make us work, somehow.. If you want to.", Lance said.

"I do..", Keith rubbed Lance's leg to comfort him, "You're really nice", Lance rested his head on Keith's should, and Keith laid his head on Lance's.


	5. Din-Fast

They sat together for a while.

Lance looked at his clock, "Holy shit.." Keith looked over and saw the bright blue numbers that said "1:46 AM" 

"Do you have class tomorrow?", he asked. Technically he meant later today. Although It was now Saturday, there was still the possibility of having a class.

Lance thought for second, "No, you?"

"No", Keith seconded.

"So... want some Din-Fast?", Lance asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure", Keith laughed.

"How about... Pizza?", Lance was referring to mini freezer pizzas. Quick an easy food, the life of a college student. 

Keith nodded, and Lance when into his little Kitchen area and made a couple mini pizzas. After a few minutes he walked over to the bed with the food and sat down.

Lance sat cross legged at the top of the bed, and Keith sat beside him.

"Next time I'll make you a proper meal", Lance smiled at Keith, whose mouth was full of pizza.

"It's fine", Keith laughed, "You don't have to"

"I wanna", Lance smiled shyly, "If that's okay"

"Okay", Keith said resting his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance blushed, and they finished their pizza. After they finished eating, they laid back and cuddled on Lance's bed.

"I love you", Keith laid his head on Lance's chest.

"I love you too, Keith", Lance sighed happily, "I really do"

Lance fell asleep, making Keith laugh quietly. He moved their plates and kissed Lance on the forehead, and fell asleep with him.


	6. Spring Break??

"Lance!- Oh, and Keith..", Pidge opened the door and yelled, "It's spring break!!!"

"Huh?", Lance barely opened his eyes.

"Fuck off, Pidge", Keith groaned.

"Wow, thanks, Keith", Pidge said sarcastically. Lance pulled Keith closer to him, and Keith did the same. "Don't be all gay during the whole break", Pidge teased while leaving.

Lance yawned, and laid his head on Keith's with a light kiss. "Gay", Keith smiled sleepily.

"You're gay", Lance laughed.

"You're gayer", Keith teased.

"Factually incorrect, my dear", Lance tried to sound smart.

"Since when do you use words like that?", Keith laughed.

"Words like what?", he yawned.

"Big words", he said, poking Lance.

"Quite frankly, I'm unsure of what you are implying", Lance laughed.

Lance yawned again. "Did you sleep well?", Keith smiled.

Lance smiled back at him, "I did, and you?", he kissed Keith softly.

Keith chuckled, "Yeah, I did", and he kissed Lance.

"Wait..", Lance realized, "Spring break??"

"Yeah?", Keith sat up.

"Shit..", Lance groaned.

"What's wrong?", Keith was concerned.

"My mom wanted me to come over during break", Lance was fully awake.

"Shit..", Keith agreed, "Will your dad be there?"

"Probably..", Lance rubbed his face, "She wanted me to stay over break."

"Fuck..", Keith wanted to spend break with his new lover, and Lance did too. Lance smirked, he had an idea. He cleared his throat, and got out of bed.

"Keith Kogane", he got down on one knee, "Will you go to my parents for spring break with me?"

Keith grinned, "Of course I will", how could he say no. 

The phone rang.


	7. Phone Call

The phone rang.

"It's my mom", he looked at Keith, who suddenly looked worried.

Lance answered the phone. "Hola mamá... sí...  sí... sí mamá... sí..", when Keith heard Lance start talking he blushed and smiled a little, he had never heard Lance speak Spanish before, but he  _really_  liked it. 

**-.~* Translation: "Hi mama... yeah... yeah... yeah mama... yeah... ** **yes, and I'm gonna bring somebody... no mom... no, he's a boy... see you tomorrow, mom" *~.-**

"..sí, y estoy trayendo a alguien... no mamá... no, es un niño... nos vemos mañana, mamá", Lance hung up the phone.

"What did she say?", Keith asked, a little anxious.

"She wants us there as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine", Keith was relieved there wasn't a problem.

"Wanna pack?", Lance looked at Keith, and he nodded. Keith went to his room and packed up for the trip, and Lance grabbed his bags and some food. 


	8. To The Car

Keith made his way back to Lance's room with a couple bags. Lance walked over to him with his own bags and smiled, "Ready, then?", he asked, and Keith nodded. Lance held out a hand for Keith, which he gladly accepted. He intertwined their fingers, and Lance blushed.

"Ooh, where you goin?", Pidge walked up to them.

"Back to my family's house", Lance spoke up.

"Oh nice, gotta meet the fam", Pidge said. 

Keith laughed a little and agreed. "Wanna get something to eat before we head off?", Lance turned to Keith.

"Yeah", Keith nodded, "And coffee?"

"Bye then", Pidge hugged them both.

"Later Pidge", Lance said. They both hugged Pidge and walked to Lance's car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice car", Keith said as they finally reached Lance's Blue 2004 Nisan Xterra.

"Yeah?", Lance paused, trying not to laugh. "Its my.. Nii-san", he busted out laughing. 

"Oh my god, you're a dork", Keith laughed a little.

"Yes, but I'm your dork now", Lance said.

"Yeah..", Keith smiled as Lance put their things in the back of the car.

Lance walked over to the passenger door and opened it, bowing his head, "My love~"

"Gay..", Keith blushed and smiled as he got in the car. Lace rolled his eyes and smiled, closing the door, and walking to the driver's seat.


End file.
